


Obito-the Uchiha/Senju (from the future)

by Magyka13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fix It, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Time Travel, Trauma, War, bloodsheed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: In which a what if situation where future Obito tries to fix everything from his part of the begining. Turns out merging with his past self doesn't go as well as he planned.





	Obito-the Uchiha/Senju (from the future)

**Author's Note:**

> If i missed a tag please tell me and i'll fix it

“I’m going to win for sure this time Bakakashi!” Obito declares loudly broadcasting his movements as he rushes forward.

 

“Whatever dobe” Kakashi comments, simply standing in a ready stance waiting for Obito to reach him so he can use his momentum to throw the Uchiha on his ass again.

 

Obito is halfway to Kakashis position when his legs buckle underneath him, an agonized scream ripping its way through Obitos throat as he clutches his head in clear agony. Black hair turns solid white, bloody tears flowing down a lightly tanned face before suddenly a cherry blossom tree seemingly sprouts from under Obito wrapping itself around the downed Uchiha.

 

“Obito!” Run cries as said Uchiha collapses in the middle of the training field. Obito had been speaking to her, ignoring the looks Kakashi had been shooting his way when he suddenly grabbed his head and collapsed. Kakashi stands shell-shocked as he watches the tree grow to a rather large size for a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. Reaching for his weapons pouch, he pulls an explosive tag from it only to be stopped by Rin holding his wrist.

 

“What if we hurt him trying to use that, we need help. Someone who would possibly know a better way to get Obito free than an explosive tag” Rin suggests, her tone icy cold eyes regarding him with none of the childish crush she usually regards him with. Kakashi nods numbly, putting the tag away once her iron grip leaves his wrist.

 

“I’ll get Minato-sensei. Maybe he knows something. Or at least someone who might help” Kakashi hears himself state as he rushes off leaving Rin in the clearing with a fully grown cherry blossom tree.

 

Kakashi returns a few minutes later with not only Minato in tow, but Tsunade, and Orochimaru. The four high level ninja arrive with grim looks, Tsunades mixed with confusion and a bit of what seemed to be relief.

 

“Tsunade can you get a read on his status from within the tree?” Minato asks, tone stern and tight with worry for his student.

 

“Hai.” Tsunade mumbles, approaching the tree with a diagnostic jutsu activated. Silence reigns for a few moments as she does so. “He’s seemingly ok, but I can’t tell more than physical. I won’t know how he is emotionally until we get him out of there or find ourselves a Yamamaka.” Tsunade says softly, tense as she watches the tree that somehow contained a chunin.

 

“What happened exactly?” Orochimaru asks slowly, looking between Kakashi and Rin. “All we got from Minato when he begged for our help was that something happened to one of his students.”

 

“W-well, Kakashi and Obito were having their usual fight while we waited on Sensei to return from his meeting when Obito suddenly collapsed. His hair turned white and it looked like he was crying blood but that’s all we managed to see before the tree you see here enveloped him” Rin explains, her voice stuttery and almost too quiet wincing internally at how meek she sounds.

 

“Hmmm…that is a rather odd occurrence” Orochimaru comments, looking between Rin and the tree. “We’ll need to get him out of there of course. But without risking his health in the process.”

 

“How will we manage that?” Kakashi asks, speaking for the first time since the arrival of the two Sanin and The Hokage with their Sensei. “It’s not like we can just go ‘Hey Dobe, hurry up and get that tree from around you, idiot’” Kakashi sarcastically comments, jerking his head towards the tree as it begins to shift.

 

“Apparently we can” Orochimaru comments dryly as the tree shudders, shrinking until they are blessed with the sight of Obito Uchiha curled up on the ground on a patch of grass that had seemingly grown around him in a circle. True to Rin and Kakashi’s word, the formerly black haired Uchiha sported a full head of white hair though since Obito is curled up on his side away from them it is unknown if he’s still bleeding.

 

“There’s no way he could’ve awakened the Mokuton, could he? Having half Senju parentage would explain his ostrification from the main part of the Uchiha clan” Orochimaru comments, scoffing at the shocked looks he receives at this reveal.

 

“How did you even know any of that?” Minato asks, stunned that Orochimaru of all people would know more about one of his students than he himself. To be truthful Minato felt kind of bad for not knowing how the other Uchiha had been treating Obito.

 

“Well it’s not like it’s any secret. If we weren’t in a war right now I would’ve taken him as an apprentice with Anko. It’s not like Tsunade wasn’t planning the same thing with Rin Nohara over here” Orochimaru scoffs, raising his arms in a ‘who cares’ kind of manor.

 

Rin goes to approach Obito but is stopped as said friend groans softly. “Get away from me Rin.” Obito says, voice rough sounding as if his throat had been damaged.

 

“And why should I do that?” Rin asks, gasping in shock as Obito sits up slowly, visible red marks where he had actually cried tears of blood. Obitos eyes are clenched shut as if they pain him greatly and if one payed close enough attention they would notice the faint tremors that shook his frame.

 

Obito seems to have no words to respond to her with, only opening his eyes to reveal something different from the usual three tomos that the sharingan usually sported but something different.

 

“The Mangyeko Sharingan” Orochimaru breathes suddenly right behind Rin, Tsunade right next to him. “Many say they are only a legend, the last two to have them being Madara and his brother Izuna themselves”

 

“Now you see why?” Obito comments dryly, despite the fact that fresh lines of red are trailing down his face. Obito stands, ignoring how the others look at him like he’s viable to collapse every moment. “Let’s get this checkup over with, I know you’ll want me to do one” Obito complains, seemingly not noticing how grass grows from the ground as his bare feet touch it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments keep me going


End file.
